


Our Ponyo is fading

by Skydancer8



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Leukemia, Produce 101 - Freeform, Season 2, Tissue Warning, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: "Seriously, Sewoon, did you really think that you'd be able to hide it from us?"What happens when the produce 101 members start to realize that Sewoon is definitely not alright?





	Our Ponyo is fading

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fiction. Honestly. Hope you'll like it ^ ^

Jaehwan mentally cursed at himself for not realizing earlier. They were from the same university, for pity's sake, and yet he had not noticed. Actually, he could barely blame himself because it was Sewoon himself who had decided to keep it secret. 

"You and your blank, sleepy look, Jung Sewoon." He said softly. "No wonder no one realized."

* * *

 

**The playing with fire team...**

"I'm happy we agreed to this concept" Minki admitted, raking a hand through his hair. "I mean, look at the arrangement. We're gonna burn the stage to ashes!"

Daehwi fist bumped with him before nudging Dongho. "I'm positive you are gonna get evil-editted by Mnet. Just you wait!"

The latter rolled his eyes and eyed the leader of the group. From the moment he had realized Jung Sewoon was in the same group as him, he had a good feeling. Although broadcast stations didn't feature it much, Sewoon had amazing vocals and had led the Be Mine chorus effortlessly. Though, after the brief debate regarding the style, Dongho had realized something off about him.

"Is it just your face, or do you look more fatigued than usual?" Dongho asked as he watched the latter lean against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm okay, really." Sewoon said, smiling. "It's just that, being on produce 101 has become more draining than before."

Dongho let out a laugh. "I can't deny that, ponyo."

Sewoon looked at him. "When did you start using that nickname?"

"Since Minki started."

Choi Minki looked at them when he heard his name. "Hey, Sewoon. You really don't look good. Maybe you should get some rest?" 

Sewoon looked like he wanted to retort but hesitated before saying in a tired voice, "Yeah, I should."

It wasn't until Gwanghyun, Sewoon's friend from Startship met him personally that Dongho started to take it seriously.

"You mustn't wear him out." Gwanghyun had warned. "He's...not healthy enough, actually."

"You mean he's sick?" Dongho had asked in confusion. "So, he needs rest?"

Gwanghyun shook his head, then nodded. "It's...a bit different. What's important is that you must make sure he takes his medicine. Ask him about it often, and when you see him getting tired, tell him to rest. He...I can't tell you why, but please take care of him."

Dongho had seen the desperation on his face, and had nodded. He passed the information to Daehwi and Minki, both startled by the orders. Though, they didn't ask about it, and carried them out.

"Sewoon, have you taken your medicine?" Dongho asked as they started discussing about the effects during the performance.

Sewoon froze for a moment, before regaining his posture. "Who told you?"

"Gwanghyun" Dongho said. "What medicine is he talking about?"

Sewoon reached to drag his bag onto his lap. He pulled out a bottle of water and seemed to pop open some pills in his bag. He made sure no one saw what pills and how many he he had in his hand before downing them with water.

"It's allergies"

* * *

 

**The Oh Little Girl team...**

Jihoon had no idea why Minki was staring at Sewoon so intensely, like a hawk. Honestly, he wondered how Sewoon had not been aware of him, though he could just be pretending. For one, Choi Minki kept whispering in Sewoon's ear at specific times, and Sewoon would sometimes nod his head. Sometimes, his eyes would widen slightly and his mouth would shape and 'o'. Those times, he would rush out the room with his bag and return in less than a minute.

"He has stuff" Minki would say, though his worried expression seemed to betray his tone.

Sewoon was a good dancer, Jihoon had to admit. Actually, like many others had realized, he was a threat. Although, Sewoon seemed unaware of the trainees who had their eyes on him, he seemed to be able to realize that he was blossoming as the program continued. He helped others, like Bae Jinyoung, and that made him a literal angel.

Though, there were times when Sewoon would show his own weakness.

"I'm fine" Sewoon panted, squatting down as beads of sweat trickled down his face. 

"No, you're not, honestly" Minki argued, pulling him to his feet. "Choi Minki's perfect intuition says so."

Sewoon let out a low breathy chuckle "Really?"

Minki nodded. "You're really bad at lying, Jung Sewoon"

Sewoon sighed and walked to the wall. He turned around and leaned momentarily on it, when-

"Sewoon! Your nose is bleeding!" Jihoon yelled, pointing at him. Sewoon dazedly raised a hand to his nose and felt sticky liquid on his skin before it came away bloody. 

"I told you!" Minki cried, fussing over him, his arms flailing. "Anyone got a tissue?"

Sewoon pointed to his bag and Minki practically sprinted towards it, rummaging momentarily before bringing out a pack of tissues. He ran to Sewoon, who had lifted his shirt to wipe the blood away from his nose.

"Sewoon, that's dirty!" Minki yelled and helped Sewoon stuff his nose with the tissue. 

"It was already bloody to begin with" Sewoon murmured. "I'm oka-"

"If you say you're okay or fine one more time, I am gonna slap you" Minki said furiously. "I literally mean it, Sewoonie."

In the end, they had Sewoon sleep at the back while the others practiced. Though, no doubt, it made everyone curious. But what made them more curious were the dark bruises on Sewoon's skin when he had lifted his shirt up. 

* * *

**Sewoon**

_I think they're starting to realize, Gwanghyun._

**Gwanghyun**

_Do you want to pull back from the program? I'll come and get you._

**Sewoon**

_No, not when I've made it this far_

**Gwanghyun**

_I understand...just...be safe and healthy_

**Sewoon**

_I'll try ^.^_

* * *

**The Hand on Me team...**

"Jaehwan, aren't you worried about him?" Jihoon asked. 

Jaehwan looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about, Jihoon?"

The younger nodded at Sewoon who was busy remembering the choreography. "About his condition."

"What condition?" Jaewan asked. "Whats up?"

Jihoon backed away, shaking his head. "Nah...I just thought you knew-"

"Tell me!" Jaehwan almost yelled. He had noticed, even though it was barely obvious, something off regarding his University junior. He hadn't spoken of it, dismissing it as the normal weary way Sewoon looked. But, if it was something else... 

Jihoon pulled Jaehwan toa  corner, whispering in his ear softly. "Dongho and Minki...told me about it. Sewoon...isn't well. He has to be constantly reminded to eat his medicine, and he can't stand long periods of training. He's easily tired and all."

Jaehwan scanned the boy's eyes. Trying to find something that would tell him that he was playing a joke, that it was all just a hidden camera. "You're not telling me something, aren't you?"

Jihoon swallowed. "I...saw bruises on his torso that day, during training."

That did it. Jaehwan marched over to the practicing boy and grabbed him by the arm, roughly pulling him to a quiet corner despite the boys words of confusion.

"Ah...hyung? What is it?" Sewoon asked, rubbing his arm, his brows furrowed in pain. "You didn't have to be so rough, though"

Jaehwan looked at him in the eye seriously. "What are you hiding, Jung Sewoon?"

Sewoon was quiet, his eyes softening. "Hyung, it's nothing you should be worried about."

Jaehwan looked at him hard before yanking up Sewoon's shirt, having a split second peek before the latter pulled away.

"What's wrong with you, hyung?" Sewoon questioned, trying to stay calm.

"What's wrong with me?" Jaehwan seethed. "What's wrong with you?!! Seriously, Sewoon, did you really think that you'd be able to hide it from us?"

"No"

Jaehwan blinked. 'What?"

"No" Sewoon repeated steadily. "No, I didn't. But it took you all a lot of time before you noticed, right?"

Jaehwan shook his head slowly. "Then, if you're so sick, why are you here?"

"Because...I want to, at least, try to reach my target." Sewoon replied. He walked forward and hugged his senior closely, the latter returning the hug almost instantly. "I'm dying, hyung. I'm dying..."

Jaehwan's eyes widened at those words and he hugged tighter, as if Sewoon would disappear if he let go. Sewoon...for the first time he'd seen...was crying on his shoulder. Sewoon, who had been calm and collected, random at some times, and kind, was crying in his arms, and Jaehwan found himself doing the same.

"I don't want to die, hyung." Sewoon whispered. "I don't want it all to end."

"It's okay" Jaehwan said as soothingly as possible. "It's okay...it's all going to be fine..."

* * *

**It wasn't going to be fine...**

Sewoon collapsed the moment the camera's were off. He had been hugging Gwanghyun then, his friend giving him words of congrats for becoming number 12. Sewoon had thought, that perhaps he was happy now. He had rearranged songs, danced and sung like an idol. He had gained fans who supported his dream to become a CEO.

"Someone, call the ambulance!" 

When Jaehwan heard those words, he had sprinted towards Gwanghyun who was supporting Sewoon on the ground. Sewoon was out cold. Jaehwan remembered feeling worried and scared. Mostly scared. He was afraid for his junior...

Now, though, he stood beside Sewoon's bed, his fingers intertwined with the others. They felt cold...so cold. Jaehwan didn't like how pale Sewoon looked or how he shivered sometimes in his slumber.

"He's going to be okay." Gwanghyun said softly. "We have to believe that."

Jaehwan nodded, Minki sliding a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I'll believe in him."

* * *

 

 

"Are you happy, Sewoon?" Gwanghyun asked, his head resting beside Sewoon's hand. Sewoon ruffled Gwanghyun's hair. 

"I am, thanks to you." he replied, his voice airy. "I lived a good life. I have no regrets."

Gwanghyun lifted his head. "But you'll keep of fighting, right? For us?"

Sewoon nodded his head. "Yeah...and when I'm better, lets debut together, okay?"

"Okay...lets"

* * *

**It was simple, really...**

One moment, Jaehwan was falling asleep with many others in Sewoon's ward, one moment, he was being shaken awake by Jisung. It took him exactly three seconds to register the sound of a single wailing note filling the room. His eyes darted to Sewoon who was no longer breathing, Gwanghyun by his side, his face buried in his hand that was intertwined with Sewoon's. 

Sewoon's last words still lingered in his head.

"Just so you know...I'm happy...and I don't regret anything. If I don't wake up, can you sing the song I wrote? I really like it...and it would be a pity to see it go to waste."

Jaehwan reached for the guitar that used to belong to a boy named Jung Sewoon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!!! I really like receiving comments, so please do!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
